An innerliner for a pneumatic tire is typically formed from either a compound containing a major proportion by weight of a halobutyl rubber. Before the tire is cured, the entire original inner surface of the innerliner and/or the outer surface of a shaping bladder used in the curing press is coated with a release agent. The release agent is commonly referred to as a “lining cement” when used on the surface of the innerliner; and, to a “bladder lube” or “bladder spray” when used on the shaping bladder. The release agent facilitate removal of the cured tire from the curing mold.
It is often desirable to adhere material to the innerliner surface of a cured tire. For example, polyurethane foam may adhered to the innerliner to provide damping of cavity resonance noise, see for example US 2013/0032262. Electronic devices such as antennae, pressure monitors, or the like may installed, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 7,332,047. Sealant materials may be installed, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,078. In each case, in order to obtain good adhesion to the innerliner surface, it is sometimes desirable to remove the release agent from the innerliner surface.
Laser cleaning of tire innerliner surfaces has been disclosed, see for example U.S. Publication 2005/0274448. Laser cleaning can be time intensive. It has now been found that selective cleaning of the innerliner surface with a laser in a specific pattern can facilitate good adhesion to the innerliner while greatly reducing the time required to sufficiently clean the surface.